If Nobody Will, I Will!
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Just a normal, comedy story. Well, except, that this story is completely not normal. So, enjoy, if you dare. O O


Hey guys, I decided I don't have enough (...) stories. So, I made another one. (Also, I'm not telling you what kind of story it is...it's a surprise :D)  
(I don't own Fairy Tail.)

* * *

"Jeez, what an exhausting day of work.." Lucy said struggling to unlock the door with her key. "I swear, if Natsu is in there..I'm going to scream.." Lucy said opening the door shakily.

"Yo." Gray waved.

"Ah, hey." Lucy said walking towards the bathroom. "W-WAIT A MINUTE!" Lucy shouted running back to the living room where Gray was. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Lucy yelled.

"Why are you here?" Gray smirked.

Lucy looked over at him, a little dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I just blew your mind." Gray said shirtless.

"Wait, when did you take off your shirt?!" Lucy said looking at the discarded shirt on his left.

"What are you talking abo-" Gray said but stopped talking as he saw he had no shirt on. "EHH?!" Gray yelled in surprise.

"WHY ARE YOU SURPRISED?! SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW WHEN YOU TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT?!" Lucy shouted sweat-dropping.

"Look Lucy, I'm different from you.." Gray said putting his shirt back on.

"Clearly.." Lucy said sweat-dropping more. "Hey, I have to take a bath, can you leave?" Lucy asked.

"Ooh, that sounds nice." Gray said.

_"He completely ignored my question.." Lucy thought comically dropping to the ground._

"Lucy, hey, are you okay? You kind of fell.." Gray said tilting his head to see her face.

"Yes.." Lucy growled.

"Really? Because you sound angry." Gray said.

Lucy sighed and decided Gray was just way too annoying to try to get rid of. "The bathroom is over there, on the far left. I'll have dinner ready by then." Lucy sighed.

"Awesome!" Gray said rushing to the bathroom in his underwear.

"WHEN DID YOU TAKE OFF YOUR SHORTS?!" Lucy asked blushing angrily.

"What are you- AH! MY SHORTS!" Gray blushed.

"..What's wrong with him..?" Lucy said quietly sweat-dropping.

* * *

(At the Fairy Tail Guild)

"Ew, Lucy, do you smell that?" Natsu asked pinching his nose.

"Yes...your the tenth person to ask me that..it's me.." Lucy sighed.

"What's you?" Natsu asked.

"The smell. I didn't have a chance to take a bath.." Lucy cried comically in her hands.

Gray walked by Natsu and sat right between him and Lucy. He smiled widely as he stared at them both.

Natsu sniffed the pleasant air near Gray and was shocked. "Gray..you actually smell good for once.." Natsu said.

"Wow, you're the tenth person to tell me that today!" Gray laughed.

"Hold on a second! Gray smells good? Don't make me lau-" Erza said but got cut off by the pleasant aroma of Gray. "GRAY! YOU SMELL AMAZING!" Erza shouted.

"Tell me something I don't know.." Gray grinned.

"Okay, enough of Gray's scent. Lucy, do you need any more rent money?" Natsu asked now looking at Lucy.

"Well..yeah.." Lucy said softly.

"Well then, lets go look at the board." Natsu smiled eagerly.

Lucy jumped off the seat and walked towards the bulletin board, full of requests. "So many.." Lucy said quietly

"You know, if you want..we have a special request you guys can do..it pays pretty well." Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"Eh, really? Wait, is it dangerous?" Lucy asked.

"Hardly, but if you want to..you can ask Makarov for some tips." Mirajane said handing her a cup of sweet tea.

"Ah, thanks Mirajane." Lucy smiled as she took the sweet tea.

* * *

(Talking to the master privately)

"Makarov, hey, can I talk to you?" Lucy asked nicely.

"Of course, what is it?" Makarov asked as he stepped off his chair.

"I'm here to get this special request Mirajane was telling me about." Lucy explained.

"Oh! Are you sure you want to?!" Makarov said seriously.

"Uh, yeah.." Lucy said sweating a bit now.

"Okay, here, you might want some help though." Makarov said to Lucy with dead serious eyes.

"Uh, okay.." Lucy started as she took the request paper. "C-can I get some tips on this request?" Lucy asked as she stuffed the request paper in her pocket.

"Well, the only way you can beat this..'boss' is if you're not ticklish." Makarov said embarrassed even saying it.

"WHAT?! THEN I'LL FAIL TERRIBLY! I NEED TO GO GET NATSU AND GRAY! LATER MAKAROV!" Lucy shouted, running frantically to Natsu and Gray.

* * *

(At the Fairy Tail Guild Bar)

"Oi, Gray, Natsu!" Lucy huffed.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Hey, I thought you were picking a request." Natsu said sipping on his milkshake.

"I did.." Lucy blushed.

"Really?! Cool, what is it?" Natsu asked averting his attention to Lucy.

"Well, Natsu..I need to ask you a question before I tell you." Lucy blushed, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Well, ask me already." Natsu said sipping more of his milkshake

"A-are you..u-uh..umm.." Lucy stuttered.

"Spit it out Lucy." Gray said partially annoyed.

"A-are you..umm..ticklish?" Lucy gulped.

Natsu's eyes widened fiercely as he spit out all of his milkshake out of his mouth, while Gray laughed heartily.

"What does this have to do with the request?!" Natsu blushed angrily.

"Well, pretty much everything.." Lucy said looking away from Natsu.

"W-well I'm not ticklish at all!" Natsu stuttered a bit as he wiped his face.

"Really?! Thanks, you're awesome!" Lucy smiled. "Gray, can you help too?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Gray said getting off his seat and walking away.

"Hmm, so I guess someone's sensitive..." Natsu chuckled.

"A-am not!" Gray said defensively.

"Prove it then." Natsu teased. "Come with us."

"Yeah, that would be fun." Lucy smiled.

"Fine!" Gray blushed.

"Oi, Lucy, can I see what the request wants us to do first?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, sure, I forgot to look at it." Lucy said scratching her head.

Natsu grabbed it quickly and read it. "We just have to bring this monster, that we have to find, to any jail, alive." Natsu said. "Simple enough."

"Yeah, but it says it's a five-million jewel reward!" Gray said a bit surprised. "Isn't that kind of fishy..?" Gray said thoughtfully.

"That's because everyone declined it after hearing the monster they had to find..tickled people." Mirajane said walking into the conversation.

"That's crazy." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I guess a lot of people are sensitive." Mirajane laughed.

"B-but not us." Gray said shakily.

"Well, it's easy to find. It has the place where the island is and where it mostly goes off to on the request paper." Mirajane explained.

"How strong is this..monster?" Lucy asked sweating a bit.

"Pfft, it's not strong at all. It's just a high price because nobody wants to get tickled to death." Mirajane chuckled.

"Tickled..to death?!" Lucy said a bit befuddled.

"Yep, I don't know its moves or anything about it really..but I know it's pretty weak." Mirajane said trying to comfort Lucy. "I'm guessing you're ticklish considering how terrified you look right now, Lucy." Mirajane giggled.

"I-I'm not ticklish.." Lucy blushed.

"That's what they all say." Mirajane laughed.

"Lucy, lets go find this monster and get the money!" Natsu said getting hyped up.

"Oh, should we ask Erza if she wants to come?" Lucy asked.

"Erza wouldn't come to this." Natsu laughed.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"She IS ticklish." Natsu laughed harder as he banged the table with his fist.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Lucy yelled.

"Am not!" Natsu argued.

"Are too!" Lucy argued back.

"Lucy, he's not lying, she IS ticklish." Gray said.

"Wow..I'm confused.." Lucy said.

"Just let it all soak in.." Natsu said comforting her.

_"Is it really that confusing?" Gray said sweat-dropping._

* * *

(Near the Island on a boat.)

"Are we there yet?" Natsu whined.

"No, we're not there yet.." Lucy said with a vein popping out of her forehead.

*~A few minutes later~*

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked again.

"FOR THE FIFTIETH TIME! NO!" Lucy yelled.

"You counted how many times he asked you? Gray whispered into Lucy's ear.

"I was bored.." Lucy whispered back.

"I hear you..want to know how many clouds there are?" Gray asked.

"..I'm sad to say that I do.." Lucy sighed.

"Hey! We're here!" Natsu smiled widely as he noticed the island up ahead.

"Yes! Finally!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Just when I was about to finish counting the hairs on my head.." Gray sighed.

"Just how bored were you..?" Lucy asked sweat-dropping.

* * *

(At the island)

Natsu stepped on the ground shakily, even though he hated transportation..he didn't want to see this..monster.

"Hey, come on Natsu! Get off the boat!" Gray said pushing Natsu.

"How about you get off first?!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm fine here.." Gray said pushing Natsu off the boat complete, making him face-plant into the ground.

"Oi! That was uncalled for!" Natsu argued as he spit out some dirt.

"Was it?" Arlong said sarcastically and now shirtless.

"WHEN DID YOU TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT?!" Natsu yelled comically.

"AHHH!" Gray screamed comically as he put his shirt back on.

"Will I make it with these two..?" Lucy whispered to herself sweat-dropping uneasily.

"Hello there.." A few people said as they hid behind the trees.

"Oh, hello.." Lucy replied as she saw them hiding behind the trees. "We're not going to hurt you guys." Lucy smiled kindly.

"I don't know..they have pretty punchable faces.." Natsu pointed out.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she hit him into the ground and looked back at them. "Are you the people that needed help?" Lucy smiled.

"AHHH!" They all yelled in fear and ran away.

"Nice going Lucy, you made them run away." Natsu said spitting out more dirt.

"YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD!" Lucy shouted as she bonked him on the head.

"Ah, sorry." Natsu apologized as he rubbed his head.

"Now we have to find them.." Gray sighed and walked to where they ran off to.

The three walked inside the forest and heard constant footsteps and laughter every once in a while. After a few minutes Gray noticed something and held Natsu and Lucy back.

"I think it's that monster we're looking for." Gray whispered.

"Really? Well, go get it then." Lucy whispered back.

"Uhh..we n-need to strategize first.." Gray stuttered slightly.

"Why? It can only tickle you, and you said yourself that you're not ticklish." Lucy pointed out.

"W-well..umm..y-yeah..but a strategy would be best..to you k-know..get it for sure." Gray stuttered horribly.

"Just beat it up, it's easy." Lucy argued.

"Then you do it." Gray argued back.

"But I AM ticklish." Lucy whined.

"Really?" Natsu grinned as he walked towards Lucy with spider hands.

"Natsu, do you want to live?" Lucy smiled creepily.

"Yeah.." Natsu stepped back.

"Then don't freaking tickle me." Lucy smiled widely which freaked out Natsu.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said hiding behind a tree.

"Lucy..I have a confession to make.." Gray blushed.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I am..umm..I am..err.." Gray stuttered and tried making his words clear. "I'm sensitive.." Gray blushed horribly.

"Don't tell me.." Lucy sighed. "You are too?"

"Yeah.." Gray blushed as red as a tomato.

"You should of said so then." Lucy said now very annoyed with Gray. "Natsu." Lucy called.

"Yes!" Natsu replied walking towards her.

"Go defeat that monster and bring it here alive!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu gulped hard and looked at Lucy seriously. "Shouldn't we strategize first?" Natsu asked sweating heavily.

"Oh! Not you too.." Lucy said sitting down on the ground thinking hard about the situation.

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt a tickly feeling on his heel and immediately clamped his mouth shut. "..L-Luhuucy...I..Thihihink it cahahamehe to us.." Natsu giggled as he covered his mouth with his hands now.

"Oh crud! It's here! Guys, we gotta run, we can't beat it with no plan!" Lucy yelled as she ran off.

"Okay!" Gray replied and ran off with Lucy.

Natsu rushed off instantly when Lucy said that, and he sighed of relief when he was safe. "What are we going to do..?" Natsu whispered to himself. "Man..I can't believe I got myself into this!" Natsu said out loud as he ran faster.

* * *

(In town)

"I'm alive.." Lucy gasped as she breathed heavily from running.

"Yeah, me too.." Gray breathed out.

"Well, that's great for you guys! I had to struggle to get out of that tickle monster's grasp." Natsu whined.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me.." Gray inhaled. "You're ticklish! Haha!" Gray laughed as fell on the floor holding his sides.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" Natsu yelled.

"It's kind of hard to believe though.." Lucy stated. "That the almighty dragon mage can be brought down by just a little tickling." Lucy teased sticking her tongue out at Natsu.

"I wasn't brought down! I just..fell.." Natsu argued.

"And then practically died of laughter, from just getting your heels tickled." Gray laughed.

Natsu blushed from embarrassment and made it obvious he was ignoring them.

"He's so childish sometimes." Lucy whispered into Gray's ear silently chuckling.

"Yeah." Gray laughed.

"AHHH! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR SEXY LIVES!" Someone in the distance screamed out.

"Run?" Lucy said.

"Sexy..?" Gray said sweat-dropping.

"IT'S THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Everyone yelled in sync.

Lucy's eyes widened and she hid inside one of the houses. "Gray, go get it!" Lucy whispered loudly.

"WHY ME?!" Gray yelled.

"Because, you're the strongest one here." Lucy said trying to praise him.

"Well, you are right..YOSH! I WILL BRING IT BACK!" Gray said running after it.

"That's all it took?" Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Yep." Lucy sighed.

"Well, want to watch him to see if he gets tickled?" Natsu asked Lucy grinning widely.

"Of course I do!" Lucy chuckled as she walked next to Natsu, trying to keep up with Gray secretly.

* * *

(In a deserted part of town)

The landscape had very few trees and little grass. It also was very hot and humid, and as dry as stale crackers standing next to a lamp.

"Why..did..I..accept..going after..this thing...?" Gray huffed as he struggled to even walk in this hot weather.

"Gosh it's hot..." Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"It's hot?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah..nevermind.." Lucy said.

"Oh, hey look, some action." Natsu smirked as he pointed at Gray.

The tickle monster noticed Gray and hid behind a tree, waiting for him to come near. The tickle monster was a cat-like creature, it had three tails, and its hands looked feather-like. And when it sticks out its tongue it had little bristles.

"That's a pretty legit tickle monster." Natsu said nodding.

"I know.." Lucy agreed.

Gray looked around the place and yelled out, "SHOW YOURSELF! I'M TOO TIRED TO LOOK FOR YOU!"

"He gave up." Lucy sweat-dropped.

"This is going to be interesting.." Natsu grinned.

The tickle monster slowly got closer to Gray and finally grabbed him with its tails.

"Eh?!" Gray gasped as he was suddenly being bounded by tails.

The tickle monster wrapped its tails around Gray's waist, wrists, and ankles, keeping him secure in its grip.

"Let me go, you thing you.." Gray struggled as he couldn't tell what it was.

"Should we tell him?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"He'll find out eventually." Natsu smirked evilly.

The monster's feather-like hands traced up Gray's side elegantly, as if it was painting.

Gray's eye twitched, but he still didn't laugh, seeing as he still wanted his dignity. "You can l-let me go now.." Gray said stuttering slightly.

The monster just ignored Gray and used both its hands to tickle Gray's sides, this time fast, but still gentle.

Gray now started flailing around in the tight bonds, trying to escape this nightmare. His lips started curving up and he smiled slightly, still refusing to laugh.

The monster was growing quite annoyed with his denial, but it still kept going at it. Now the monster's hand went to his underarm, and tickled it quickly and hard, while still tickling Gray's side.

Gray was now biting the insides of his cheeks, and squirming worse than ever. He finally let out some giggles after a while. "Hahaha, stohahap..I-I nehehed to f-find thehehe tihihickle monster!" Gray giggled.

"Man he's dense.." Natsu sweat-dropped.

"How can he not tell that's it? What monster just goes up to you with the perfect tickle features and tickles you to death?!" Lucy asked angrily.

"The tickle monster." Natsu answered.

"THAT'S WHAT I- oh, nevermind." Lucy huffed and continued watching the enjoyable tickling scene.

The monster stopped tickling his upper body and grabbed his foot, wondering what do with it first.

Gray eyed the monster, scared to death of what was to come. _"Please, just put my foot down.." Gray thought screaming in his head. _

The monster grazed his foot with its feather like hand and waited for the much wanted laughter.

"NOHOHOHO! JUST PUHUHUT MY FOHOHOHOHOHOT DOHOHOWN!" Gray laughed as he threw his head back in utter shame and embarrassment.

The monster got excited now, the guy it was tickling finally laughed. He obviously kept tickling Gray's foot in fascination.

"Oh..my..gosh.." Lucy gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Did you just hear what I just heard?" Natsu asked with a wide open mouth.

Lucy nodded quickly and stared at Gray sadly. "I owe Erza so much money.."

"AHAHAHAHA STOHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASEHEHEHE!" Gray shrieked in cute, enjoyable laughter.

The monster was very fascinated now and decided to bring out the big guns and stuck its tongue out. It lightly traced little circles on Gray's foot with its tongue, hoping for an amusing reaction.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T DOHOHOHOHOHO THAHAHAHAHAT! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES TOOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!" Gray screamed in laughter, now crying from all the tickling.

The monster grinned from ear-to-ear now and stuck out its tongue even more and grabbed his other foot. It spider tickled Gray's left foot, and licked Gray's right foot, practically killing Gray.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NATSUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! LUHUHUHUHUCY! IF YOU'REHEHEHEHE THEHEHEHEHEHERE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Gray now laughing his head off and breathing heavily.

"Natsu, we should help him." Lucy suggested as she started feeling bad.

"Yeah.." Natsu sighed as he walked towards the tickle torture site and looked at Gray in the eyes, fell back and laughed his head off.

"YOUHOHOHOHOHHOHO IHIHIHIHIHIDIOT! HEHEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHALEHEHEHEREADY!" Gray shouted as he gasped for air.

"Okay, okay." Natsu said trying to contain his laughter and kicked the monster.

The monster turned his attention to Natsu and grew angry. It slipped one of its tails off of Gray and grabbed Natsu with it, but still trying to hold Gray with its other tails.

Natsu looked at the predicament he was in, and saw his hands bounded with a furry tail. "Dang it.." Natsu whispered to himself.

"Now he, got caught.." Lucy sweat-dropped and thought long and hard what to do about this.

Natsu gasped as he quickly felt a feather-like hand stroking up his side. "Luhucy..help.." Natsu said trying to keep his laughter inside.

Lucy watched anyway though, she wanted to see the fearless Natsu get taken down by tickling.

"LUHUHUHUHUHUCY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAT LEHEHEHEHEAST HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE IF YOHOHOHOHOU DOHOHOHON'T WAHAHAHANT TOHOHOHOHOHO HEHEHEHEHEHELP HIHIHIHIHIM!" Gray laughed heartily as he was starting to pass out.

"I guess I'll help Gray.." Lucy said and called out Loke to help Gray out of his predicament.

Loke walked right over there like a freaking boss, and just plainly picked Gray out of the monster's grip like it was nothing. The monster was confused that its tickling did nothing to Loke, but ignored it anyway and paid attention to Natsu now.

"Thahahank youhoho.." Gray giggled still as he fell down and slept soundly.

"Poor guy.." Lucy said playing with Gray's hair.

"Should I save Natsu too?" Loke asked.

"Not yet..I want to see him laugh his head off first..hey..do you have a camera?" Lucy asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Yeah.." Loke replied.

"And that's why you're my favorite." Lucy smiled and turned the camera on.

Loke fell back on the ground with hearts in his eyes when he heard Lucy say that. "Her..favorite.." Loke said softly.

Natsu bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter as much as he could. He could of gotten out by now if it wasn't for Loke taking Gray away and letting the monster bound me more with its tails.

The monster quickly tickled Natsu's foot with its tongue and got an okay reaction.

"Lucy! Hehehehelp mehehehe!" Natsu cried and squirmed in his bonds.

"Now?" Loke asked Lucy.

"Not yet, I want to see him act like Gray did a while ago." Lucy replied smirking devilishly.

"Okay." Loke said getting up and watching Natsu get tickled with Lucy.

The monster soon realized the foot tickling didn't work and he moved his tongue up towards Natsu's side, causing Natsu to now roar with laughter.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHOHO! LUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHUHUHUHUCY! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP MEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Natsu begged as he was now laughing his head off like Gray did just a while ago.

"Wow! He reacted amazingly." Lucy said a bit shocked as she focused the camera on Natsu's sides now.

Loke was just standing there in complete shock, and just didn't know how to react to this.

"You can laugh now." Lucy smiled as she looked at Loke, realizing he was probably confused.

"Oh! Okay..haha." Loke fake laughed.

"..Not sure how to respond to that.." Lucy said looking away from Loke and back to Natsu.

The monster trailed his hands up to Natsu's armpits, and all the really ticklish people in this world seemed like nothing right now.

"NOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO! NOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHRE H EHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! LUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHCY! HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Natsu screeched with laughter and felt he was going to just die.

The monster was quite please with the reaction and tickled both his armpits now too see an even better reaction.

"LUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCY! PLEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEH! SAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAVEHEEHEHEHEH MEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEH! I'LL DOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO AHAAHAHANYTHIHIHIHIHIHNG!" Natsu begged and was dying of laughter.

"Oh, okay..Loke, you can save him now." Lucy smiled.

"Of course, milady." Loke said rushing to Natsu, and saving him from the tickling beast.

* * *

(At the Fairy Tail Guild)

"No..freaking..way..!" Erza said as she watched the video of Natsu getting tickled with some other people.

"Yes, way." Lucy grinned.

The guys laughed at it, while the girls thought it was cute and tickled him when they had a chance.

Gray was just relieved Lucy didn't videotape him getting tickled, and he somewhat showed sympathy towards Natsu. "Hey, Natsu." Gray said as he sat next to Natsu behind a pile of boxes.

"Hey.." Natsu said.

Gray noticed that Natsu was embarrassed, and that was the perfect time to tease him..but..right now, Gray felt like he should be nice to him. "I got you a snack." Gray said handing him a pizza.

"I don't want it.." Natsu pouted childishly as he pushed it away.

"Dude, I know you're upset..but you got to get out of here at sometime in your life." Gray argued as he put the pizza on Natsu's lap.

"I'm not hungry though.." Natsu said.

"WHAT?!" Gray exclaimed quite shocked.

"Haha, very funny.." Natsu said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Come on Natsu, they will make fun of you..but wouldn't you?" Gray stated cleverly.

"Of course!" Natsu replied.

"See my point?" Gray asked.

"Yeah.." Natsu replied softly still looking upset.

"Come on, cheer up!" Gray said as he tickled Natsu's sides.

"Grahahahahy! Stohohohop!" Natsu laughed.

Gray grinned at his rival when he tickled him, it was just too much fun to tickle him.

"Hey guys, here's you cut of the money." Lucy smiled as she handed them their cut.

"All right! Buffet time!" Natsu grinned excitedly as he ran out the door.

"He said he wasn't hungry a second ago.." Gray chuckled lightly at his rival's weirdness.

"He sure is a child sometimes.." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, that's why I'm the mature one." Gray stated proudly.

"Why are you in your underwear?" Lucy asked sweat-dropping.

"What are you-? AHH! AVERT YOUR EYES!" Gray yelled grabbing his clothes.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT UNINTENTIONALLY?!" Lucy yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gray cried comically.

* * *

Well, I'm pretty sure you guessed what (...) stories mean by now.

I hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and request are welcome.


End file.
